Candy
(also known as DJ Candy) is a houseguest from Big Brother 1. A super-duper very extremely controversial houseguest known for her plucky attitude and close relationship with AT, she played the pivotal 'swing vote' role in the season's first two evictions, allowing her to make the jury phase. She never committed to a side fully, however, and once her target Liam was vetoed in Week Three, Jon nominated her at Snowball's discretion. After a tied vote, Jon chose to evict her, placing 7th. As a juror, she rather infamously cast her vote for Jon to win, which he would in a 3-2 jury vote. Voting History TBD Controversies June 19: Candy was seen inappropriately touching houseguests' private regions. In one scene, she jokingly attempted to touch AJ's and Jon's with an ice cream scooper. She tried to attempt the same on AT, however he blocked his private region. Later Candy walked up to AT, who was having a massage at the time, and rubbed his genitals. However, no houseguests complained about Candy's actions. Production later discussed her actions on the live feeds with her and warned her of future actions. June 19: Candy and AT were outside on the hammocks when she said that her stomach was tanning as dark as African-American puffle Napster. AT later responded with, "Bruh". Candy agreed and said if she stayed in the sun for another two days that she would "dehydrate". Production later discussed her actions on the live feeds and warned her of future actions. June 19: Candy was lying down in the upstairs lounge with AT and Liam where she quoted a Drake lyric. "I did go zero to 100 Sc*tt, real quick." Immediately realising what she had done with an "oops", Candy began to continue the song to cover the mistake up and to infer to the live feed audience that she was not a loser. Neither AT or Liam reacted to what she said. June 19: Candy was in the HOH room talking with Promise, Liam, and Snowball about how the word m***et is considered a derogatory/offensive word. She then compared the word to how "gay and f***ot or Sc*tt and loser" are not the same thing. Promise was instantly offended and lectured Candy to never use the word again. This controversy sparked a conversation between the two that was not shown on the Live Feeds, but was made the focus of the June 19, 2019 episode (Episode 1). June 19: AT was trying to fall asleep when Candy woke him up asking "Are you a real man?" indirectly asking if he was manly. In response, AT stated that he was. Candy then said that "There was a comment that you are a wuss." AT asked "who said that" and Candy said that she did. Candy then attempted to touch AT's Granny Smith apple multiple times while he swatted her away repeatedly. June 19: Candy was in a discussion with #PrideMonth and Promise when she began discussing how "they" (Jons) act the way they do. Candy began saying that “Jon should suck it” and “go find a virgin”. She later said “go to Australia and go get you one" saying “that’s what ‘they’ do.” June 19: Candy was in a discussion with Promise on Big Brother: After Dank on how Promise is “(you’re) the only pink puffle I know that hates pink puffles.” After a laugh by Promise, Candy responds with "Yes, you do. Like normal pink puffles. You don’t like them any more than I do." June 19: Candy was in the bathroom. June 19: AT was in the middle of sleeping when Candy crawled into his bed. She began to kiss and cradle his arm after AT told her that he did not want to sleep with her. Candy claims that AT was having a nightmare and that she was only trying to comfort him. AT has said that he doesn't recall any of the events and did not believe they really happened until production told him. June 19: Jon was using the toilet when Candy decided to open and tie the door open. Jon then yelled at Candy to shut the door repeatedly, however, Candy did not. Jon then called out to production and the feeds cut. The feeds returned with a fight between Candy and Snowball after Snowball blasted Candy for her actions. Candy claims that Jon was attempting to scare her as a prank when she opened the door, and so she left it open in retaliation. Both of these actions led to Candy getting another warning from production, with AT and Jon both speaking to production as well, explaining that they did not feel unsafe due to her actions, with Jon having a private discussion with EP Anthony James Neale. Jon later told to Snowball that he does not "want to get Candy in trouble". Production also told Candy she is no longer allowed to sleep in the same bed as AT. June 19: Candy, Liam, #PrideMonth, and Snowball were all in the HOH room where they were talking about "Snickers" candy and other goods that come in the HOH basket. Candy repeated the word and began chuckling, and many fans believe that she said the s-word once again, after being warned not to following an earlier incident with Promise. This incident led to production meeting and discussing whether or not to expel Candy due to her constant controversy after being warned multiple times, and through a vote it was determined that she would stay in the game for the time being. June 19: During Candy's speech during the live eviction, she had to be censored out multiple times due to inappropriate language. She first said that "everyone's been d***ing around all week". She would later go on to say "you can all suck it except for you, AJ, cause I know you have been getting that Schwaggerville Head." Referring to oral sex and using the town that AT hails from. Finally as she was walking to the door, she then turned and attempted to flip off everyone in the house as she spun around, but she didn't have hands. Trivia * Candy is AT's puffle, explaining their close in-game relationship. * She was named after the DJ from The Sims, Candy Behr, who herself is likely based off of "professional dancer" Candy Barr. * Candy only voted "for" penguins and "against" puffles. * Her decision to cast her jury vote for Jon was considered one of controversy within the CPORG community, especially as her owner, AT, had voted for AJ himself.